Cards
by DayDreamer9
Summary: Two unlikely people engage in a simple game during a long trek.


_Okay, so, recently rewatched the 13 Ghosts remake and _this _gem popped into my noggin. Just a thought about the things that could happen after the movie. I got the Word Prompt from one of the Tables on _**100 Prompts **_on _LiveJournal_, which I found during a Bing search; I do not own any of the prompts, _**10promptmod** _does. I hope you enjoy this short, review if you wish, just please don't have me committed for it!_

Table 100-A 080: Cards

It'd been several months since their escape.

The precise amount wasn't really relevant to them; ghosts never really cared much for time, not anymore. Why be bothered by such a thing when it no longer holds you back?

None of them wished to dwell on the moment, either. It wasn't pleasant and they were more than happy to take their leave, albeit one was no longer with them. It was a bit of a pain that many of them were no longer in their 'homelands', that there would be some way to travel until most of them found their way back. Contrary to modern belief, ghosts could get lost too, especially if they'd rarely left their _haunts_ previously.

That being said, things could get boring, even for them and there were moments where they were forced to endure resting in areas unknown to them. It was an adventure, of sorts, but it also meant that eleven strangers, who'd barely had much interaction with one another, besides staring at themselves through enchanted glass, were forced to _connect_, so to speak. They **did** try to ignore one another, but that in itself became boring, never mind difficult, and soon human nature, long since discarded, was taken up again for the sake of getting through the nights.

"Got any threes?"

For one Jimmy 'The Gambler' Gambino, this wasn't too hard to do.

Despite the fact that it was his trade that ended his life in the first place, old habits were very hard to break, especially if you made it your life's hobby. That being said, the dismembered man had been surprised that one of the things his broken body was capable of was producing the 'illusion' of his favorite deck. One thing that ghosts could do was create that sort of thing from memory, albeit it was as metaphysical as they were and it took focus to uphold them. Not that that bothered Jimmy, who was used to concentration in the middle of a game.

"…Yes."

Of course, his current 'partner' was new to this, and not just in terms of socialization. Even as a ghost, Jimmy had never met anyone who didn't know how to play a simple game, but wasn't about to turn down someone who wished to learn. This particular chap was one of the few of his fellow apparitions that creeped Jimmy out quite a bit, but at the same time felt some pity for. He ran from almost everyone, even his fellow ghosts, and likely wouldn't be here with him at all if boredom and old habits of his own hadn't forced him to come to the headless, legless ghost.

Jimmy honestly didn't mind, in fact he jumped at the chance to show someone how to play; he'd been aching for a game, a gamble, a challenge, no matter how small, for decades. It would distract him from the agony he was plagued with whenever he didn't keep himself busy, agony spurned by memories burned into his disembodied mind. It would give him a chance to feel normal again…

"Your turn."

He surmised that this was what the other had in mind too, in a sense; get his own tortured mind off the events of the past and the temptations of the present. Although, having no knowledge of sophisticated games like he did, Jimmy thought it best to 'start small' with his new gaming partner and slowly work their way up. This was their second game, a rather easy one at that, and he was still a bit, ah, self-conscious about whether or not he was doing it right.

"…Got any fives?" one Ryan Kuhn, once known as The Jackal to the humans who'd trapped him, asked. His voice was low and devoid of emotion, taloned fingers clumsily gripping the conjured cards.

It was quite a sight, really: a man dressed in asylum wear and a decapitated torso, sitting at an abandoned picnic table, playing cards together. Well, if anyone could see them, anyway. Jimmy was just glad that he could still play in general, he just had to hold the cards close to the ground now, where his head sat before his stomach. It was actually a whole lot more convenient this way.

"Go fish," The Torso responded, not bothering to look as the other slowly did just that.

Yes, a sight to see indeed.


End file.
